Yamazaki Kento
Perfil *'Nombre:' 山﨑賢人 (ヤマザキ ケント) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Yamazaki Kento *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Itabashi, Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A *'Signo del Zodíaco:' Virgo *'Agencia:' Stardust Promotion *' Relacion sentimental: Giulianna Távara Dramas *Death Note (NTV, 2015) *Mare (NHK, 2015) *Eien no Bokura Sea Side Blue (NTV, 2015) *Suikyuu Yankees (Fuji TV, 2014) * Yowakutemo Katemasu (NTV, 2014) *Team Batista 4: Raden Meikyu (Fuji TV-KTV / 2014) *35 sai no Kokosei (NTV,2013) *Kuro no Onna Kyoshi (TBS, 2012) *Runaway- Aisuru Kimi no Tame ni (TBS, 2011) *Clone Baby (TBS,2010) *Atami no Sousakan (TV Asahi, 2010) Películas * Isshukan Friends (2017) - Yuki Hase *Your Lie in April (2016) *Wolf Girl and Black Prince (2016) *Orange (2015) *Heroine Shikkaku (2015) *L♥DK (2014) *Jinx!!! (2013) *Kyo, Koi wo Hajimemasu (2012) *Another (2012) *The Chasing World 5 (2012) *The Chasing World 3 (2012) *The Wings of the Kirin (2012) *Control Tower (2010) Anuncios *Fujitsu General Ltd. (2016) *Bank of Tokyo-Mitsubishi UFJ (2016) *Daihatsu Motor Co. (2015) *Shizuoka Sangyo University (2011) *Volkswagen Group Japan (2010) Videos Musicales *Crow (Karasu) - Train (2011) *Galileo Galilei - Kanseito (2011) Premios *'2016 39th Japan Academy Award:' Rookie Actor Award por Orange y Heroine Shikkaku. Curiosidades *'Debut:' 2009. *'Hobbie:' Escuchar música. *'Especialidad:' Football. *'Comida favorita:' Carnes, té verde, sushi, ramen y carne rellena con pimiento. *'Bebida favorita:' Agua mineral, y jugo 100% natural. *'Fobias': Las objetos filosos. *'Actor favorito:' Robert de Niro. *Su tesoro preciado es la experiencia. *Su reciente sobrenombre es "Prince of Shoujo Manga Movies". **Debido a que ha actuado como el protagonista masculino de varios incluyendo L - DK, Orange, Wolf Girl and Black Prince, Your Lie in April y en Issukan Friends. *Lo primero que hace al llegar a casa es recostarse en el piso por un momento. *Le gusta el chocolate y papas fritas. *Le gusta el verano y el inverno. *Le gustaría ir a Londres y Los Ángeles. *Últimamente sus hábitos son tomar fotos, tocar la guitarra y usar ropa estilo occidental. *Sus fans le preguntaron que le gustaría hacer cuando cumpliera los 20, por lo que el contesto: "me gustaría tomar vino, me dejarían ir hasta cuando la fiesta termine". *Él dice que cree en el Feng Shui( el misterio, secretos ocultos y cosas imposibles de ver sobre el cielo). *No sabe cocinar, pero sabe hacer omelette y huevos fritos. *Le preguntaron si cree en lo sobre natural, por lo que contestó:" si.... creo en ello por que se que no existe". *Reveló que tiene problemas de la Coxis (era un secreto que reveló a sus fans). *Comenta que cuando le guste una chica, el seria quien se confesara primero, y hablaría apropiadamente sobre sus sentimientos. *Una fan le pregunto que como fue que creció tanto, a lo que el contesto: "Tomó leche, pero además esta en mis genes, mi abuela es realmente alta". *Si Yamazaki no fuera actor, dice que sería un jugador de fútbol, un entrenador de fútbol o incluso estaría trabajando en una tienda de ropa. *Una de sus amigas es la actriz Tsuchiya Tao, quien era compañera de clase cuando estaban en la escuela. Enlaces *Perfil (Stardust) *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Wikipedia Japonesa Galería Yamazaki Kento.jpg Yamazaki Kento 2.jpg Yamazaki Kento 3.jpg Yamazaki Kento 4.jpg Yamazaki Kento 5.jpeg Yamazaki Kento 6.jpg Yamazaki Kento 7.jpg Yamazaki Kento 8.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1994 Categoría:Stardust